1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of key holders, and specially to a key holder that has a belt attachment which allows the key holder, a pager and other accessiaries to be worn on a belt for convenience.
2. Principal Particulars of the Art
Keys and key rings are common items in everyday life and because of their inherent functionality, people carry their keys with them at all times. Consequently, keys and key rings are often lost or misplaced. The present invention provides a device which prevents one from losing or misplacing his keys by providing a key holder which can be attached to his belt.
Prior art had variations of key rings, key rings with ornamental design, and key rings with varying fastening mechanisms. However, none of the prior art allows a key holder to be fastened to a belt by the unique mechanisms of the present invention.
Accordingly, the principle object of the present invention is to provide a key holder that may be attached to a belt, and to prevent one from losing a key holder without intentional removal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a key holder with a latch that may be opened and closed to permit the key chain to be conveniently secured on a belt.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a key holder that may also be secured to other various ornaments and accessiaries.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a key holder that is attached to a pager case, and other various articles such as a knife, can opener, hand phone, case for glasses, walkman, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a key rings to accommodate large quantity of keys, and guantity of keys, and to provide easy fastening and releasing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a key holder that is attached to a pen or a pager.
A further object of the present invention is to provide various usage with unique opening mechanisms.